I Spy
by tenshixaphan
Summary: Snapexoc ocxsnape


Walking trough the halls i looked at the ugly paintings, they really did discusst me at times, some were pretty, but they were higher in to the castle and i would not see them very often as i was teaching childeren to morf there cats into muggs. hearing sounds coming from the court yard a little further to walk i began to move faster looking around the edge of the wall seeying some slytherin boys pester a red headed boy that was trying to vomit, and when he did, he vomitted a snale, almost not hiding my laugh i would have to stop this fight. "Boys what are we doing here?" I asked them, they looked at me in shock. "He was trying to hex us miss" A boy with platina white hair said, i knew him al to well, he was the one son of my best friend lucius malfoy. This boy, draco seemed always to mistreath boys that were not, how to say it, he would mistreath bloodtreathers, that's is what he would do. "take him somewere els" I orderd the boys to. "to the hospit" They scurried of, i didn't want to have snails infront of my class room, that would be nasty. I entered my Class room as i saw my cat walk around in it, i smiled at it, it was much easier to smile when you ment it ofcourse. petting the cat when it came to me i looked around the rest of my classroom seeying someone sit at my desk. Shoot! forget i would meet Snape for something. i walked over. "that was a long wait' Snape told me looking up at me with his black eyes. I nodded. "sorry i forgot" I told him honest. As i sat down i felt his eyes on my, which he always did, following me with those eyes. "what did you want to talk about severus" Not really used to his first name.

We talked and talked, like houred about the order, and then about whiney students, we didn't like, and about my cat who just survived an eagle attack. Then he left, leaving me alone again with my toughts. Looking at myself in the mirror i studied my blonde hair, looking into my own matching eyes that were gold with a little brown edge, just like a snakes scaled would have. I sighed, i could never tell this person i was in love with him for a long time. even though my best friend Remus lupin seemed to think different.

_~ Flashback~ _

_everyone was out, only me,severus and Remus were in the order still, the kids were sleeping though. Snape walked into the kitchen he had his coat on. "were you going?' Remus asked over his tea cup he was holding. "out" Severus only said, trying to get passed my in the tiny eating room. "be back soon" I told him looked after him. I heard him Mur something which i didn't got. Remus looked at me with curious eyes. "what?"I asked him with a anoyed tone in my voice. "is there something going on between you and him?" Remus asked, i almost chocked in my tea. 'no... no theres not!" I spurted and hold my tea closer, it was nicely warm, i smiled my uncomfortable smile. "don't lie eve" He told me making me sigh. "ok... it's just that... i really really ..." i just stopped talking. "you like him... why don't you tell him?" Remus asked me getting hold of one of my hands. looking at him was hard, ididn't want anyone to know, because ididn't think i was ready for it, and i knew, we could reject me anyway, he was in love, still with the passed away lilly potter. and also he was like much older, so she wouldn't want to tell him. Remus just smiled. "just tell him whenyour ready"_

_~ End of flashback~ _

maybe i was ready in a while, this event was like half a year ago, and after three months i knew i wanted to tell, but i couldn't. he was one of my friends, and he had been my hero for a while. i looked up to him, and that's when the loving started, it wasn't about liking anymore, i knew i loved him, and i really hoped he did that back, to me, not some dead person. Thinking really qruely over a dead person, but she was dead, nothing to worry about.

Students were very calm today, i was very calm today, and this is when a girl, walked into class, she had a wound "there was an eagle!" She yelled, i held her cleaning the wound a little. "he tried to grab your cat miss noble!" I saw the cat walking in, it seemed really scared. "you should've tried magic" i told the girl, my class was looking at her with crazy eyes. "shes crazy saving a cat!" I heard one person say. "Shut up!" the girl screamed. She almost started to cry again i looked mad at the girl who sad that and complimanted her on saving my cat. "thank you" i said. The girl smiled then, i looked up seeying Severus standing in the door way. "what happend to my student?"He asked. "she was attacked my an Eagle" i told him. Severus stratched his cheek. "i'll bring you to the hospital" he then offerd. "no i'll do it" i was a woman, i would bring a girl in. not that i didn't trust him or anything. "Do you want to watch my class for a bit?" i pleaded him, he just nodded. Walking the little slytherin girl wasn't that hard, she walked really fast. "i hope this isn't gonna leave a scar" She whiserped. I smiled. "i don't think so" I told her making her smile. "you seem off this week" She told me making my eyebrows crook. "how do you mean?" I asked. "everytime snape is in the neigberhood you are really queit and... just off" She said. "and when i see you and your cat it's just so normal" This is wen i realised this wasn't even a girl, i never noticed before that it was wearing pants. It was a boy, a lovesick boy. "Miss do you love snape?"He asked me. Making me really feel oncomfortable. "maybe i do" i blurted out. They boy laughed. "you should leave him allone and love me!"he screamed then ran away. I frowned, not just a little, but a whole lot, i walked back to my classroom, almost sitting on severus himself, i screamed, relaxed then. "thankyou for babysitting my class of 7th years" i told him. the class mummeld about, were not babies or something. Severus nodded and walked out,leaving me and my class. I continued the class i prepaired but didn't have enough time to finish. "We'll finish this later on" I yelled trough class as the students left me.

After dinner i desided to rate some papers and test. I fall a sleep, ofcourse, rating papers was boring as i woke it would be 11 pm already i looked at the papers and just was about to leave it for tomorrow as the door opened. looking up i saw Severus snape walking in, still a little sleepy i didn't reallt control my emotions and blushed just a little. "what brings you here?" i asked. "you know what" he said making me a little scared, as he pushed my up a wall. "I really don't so let me go" I struggled. "no can't do" he told me. "what is this about!" i tried to look him in his eyes but it was hard, they almost let me melt down. "that boy... you told him you love me" Snape seemed amused, my heart broke, was he hear to tell me i should give up? he smirked."i said maybe" I told him. "he was my spy"He whispered in my ear. "i really wanted to know what you taught about me" he lifted my chin and looked me in my eyes. "i love you Evelyn Noble' This is when my knees weakend and he cauht me in his web. His rough lips on mine, never letting me go.

I lived with Severus snape from that moment to much discusst of some people. but i loved him, and he loved me back, proving it to me over and over, he gave me the gift of a son, a healthy son who we named darius. he asked me to marry him, and ofcourse i sat yes and we married.

After that i was Miss Evelyn Snape.


End file.
